The Daughter of Apollo
by TheEmoCosplayer81
Summary: One fateful day after Sapphire's mother moves them into the city she meets another young girl who isn't what she seems. She too just so happens to be a demigod! And what happens when Alyssa takes Sapphire on a little adventure?


Of course I knew. There were a bunch of signs. My mom even told me. It was dangerous, but I wasn't anything big was I? Sure I had a beautiful voice, could play almost any instrument you threw at me, and I made some really nice poems every now and then too. We lived in the country for a most of my life so there was no way they could really find me, of course there were probably a few times they suspected but nothing ever happened. I was great with a bow and arrow, amazing at it even. Of course I would never shoot an animal. Never.

Then one day for some reason my mom pulled us out of the country to go live in the city. I know it wasn't for her job because she worked from home and home schooled me. There was no reason, or at least that I knew of. She said that I would understand soon enough. It was just before I started sixth grade that we moved. That's when things started happening.

I felt like I was being watched all the time. I didn't like it. Of course growing up in the country I didn't have much human contact, but this was different than just now living in the big city. Over New Years is when it started to get real bad. I couldn't concentrate in school, I started to act out a bit because I was so on edge all the time, and to make matters worse mom started to date some people. I didn't like it at all. They weren't my dad. None of them were. I usually didn't think or act this way, but because _they _were watching I was completely and totally different.

Eventually I got sniffed out sometime in spring. Though it wasn't whom you'd think it would be to find me. It had been so long since the last son of the big three was around, but this was strange.

"Hi, I'm Alyssa!"

"Um, hi?" Who was this girl? We were in the locker rooms of the pool and she had just come up to me, the girl who had just about drowned in the pool. That's when it hit me; she was the fastest swimmer in our grade. Probably the best in the whole school!

"You're different aren't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm going to be your new best friend from now on!" She jumped up and down with glee. Her blond hair bouncing up and down and blue eyes shining. I knew something was up with this girl. I normally would have jumped at the first chance I had to get a new friend, but this was different. For one she was way too happy. The other was, she had this feeling about her. Something was off. And no not mentally even though I thought so at first.

"So, Alyssa. What did you mean different?"

"You're a," she stopped, looked around, moved us farther from the group and continued. "You're a demigod aren't you."

"What? How, I thought I wasn't really going to be noticed."

"Are you kidding me Sapphire? You have a great voice, play a lot of music, and boy are you good with a bow and arrow. I had to be sure before I made my move to tell you I knew. You're the daughter of Apollo aren't you? But before you ask any questions, I'm the daughter of Poseidon."

"But the contract!"

"Well you know how they slip up every now and then right? Anyway so I've come with a proposition for you. My mom is sending me off to Camp-half Blood this summer. Want to come? No doubt my mom could convince your mom to let you."

This was a lot to take in at once. Someone knew, and that person was the daughter of Poseidon! I had no clue what was going to come out of my mouth next.

"Sure. I'll come."

What was I thinking!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

EmoCosplayer: Hey guys sorry I have been away for so long! It's just things have gotten busy and my computer crashed, lucky for me I use something else to save my stories so I still have all of them! Yeah this one is something I wrote a while ago for a class project so I thought I might as well post it here since I have nothing else for you guys right now. I am also thinking about continuing this for a while and having a bit of fun with it;) Let me know what you guys think so I know if I should play around with it! I think it's a fun idea but I don't want to spend time on anything I'm not going to finish…..oh well anyway hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
